Unanswered Questions
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Riku has been meeting with a member of the organization for some time. All he wants to find out is why they are still meeting if they have no heart. He is determined to get his answer. Will he get it? For Stormie-Weather! Riku and Secret person pairing!


**A/N: So I told Stormie-Weather that I would write a story. It had to be with Riku and a "secret" member of the organization. I took that as meaning two different things. Either I don't reveal them till the end or not at all and let your imagination think whoever you want it to be. I guess you won't know till the end. I don't know if this is what you wanted Stormie but I hope that you love it!**

**DEDICATED to Stormie-Weather!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

I looked at the clock of the wall in the library of Castle Oblivion. 2:30. I knew he picked this time to meet me because most were asleep. I didn't want to question him and make him angry in anyway. The thing I didn't get was why we had to keep our conversations on the down low. I may not be an organization member but I am known here very well.

I would meet up with him once or twice a week. I have been since I stopped working with Maleficent. Over the past few months though, I have to say that they have become a nightly thing. I don't know how or why we had gotten "close." He doesn't have a heart. I would ask him why he wanted to meet nightly. It was putting a strain in my sleep. I could only get a few hours a night. Last night was the first time he answered.

"Your words are interesting. They hold a strong maturity about them. I can only find that amongst some of the members that I am stuck here with. I can learn from you and you can learn from me. We shall take this as an opportunity." I listened intently as he spoke, noticing that he had not stated any emotion in the whole little speech. This bugged me because usually that's why you wanted to spend time with someone, whether it is a friendship, a relationship, or any other type of relationship.

So I took another approach; if I couldn't figure out the reason why with that question, then I had to ask different questions to form a guess. I asked him why we had to keep our meeting quiet from everyone.

"We mustn't let them know that we meet to talk privately about your situation. This is between the two of us and no one else." He would say it all the time as he'd lightly caress my cheek with his black gloved hand. He would slightly pull it away letting it rest on my shoulder for a second before turning around and exiting. A murmur of "till next time," filling my ears.

I hated that being the answer to the question every time that I asked. But today I was determined to get my answer. I wouldn't let him leave so easily this time. I would find out what these "meetings" between us meant. He couldn't _want_ to spend his time with me if he has no emotions. That's why this whole subject in frustrating.

I sighed in aggravation. He was taking a while. I looked back at the clock. It was 2:45am now. I'm not going to sit here and wait. I stood up. I was in the back corner of the library. I began making my way towards the entrance.

It was dark in here. It was very hard to see. I jumped as I felt something grab my arm. I spun rather quickly to see the shadow of a black hooded "person" behind me. I knew it was him.

"Don't scare me like that." I jerked my arm back. He had no right to grab me.

"Ha ha. It was not meant to "frighten" you, only to attract your attention." He stated simply, brushing off my aggravated gesture. I started walking in the direction I was coming from. I could hear the small click of his boots against the ground. I followed. He knew I was going to.

"It wasn't meant to but it did." I let it come out angry, snappy, childlike. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Why did I think he cared? He can't care about me! I clenched my fists in anger. It wasn't until a few seconds later that we reached our destination and he turned to face me.

"Riku this time will not be wasted. This time to talk about what is happening is scarce. There is no time for this. Let's get to the point." He leaned against the wall. His head was lowered so I couldn't make out his face at all.

"I wanted to get to the point of something else first." I took a few steps closer, only feet in front of him.

"What may that be?" He sounded so nonchalant. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. He was really pissing me off.

"I want to know why you always insist on these meetings. I don't need your help anymore and you know that damn well. There's a reason behind all of this. I want to know it." I crossed my arms to put more of an emphasis that I wanted the answer. I was tired of unanswered questions.

"You misunderstand. There is no meaning behind these meetings besides to teach you what you must know." He tilted his head down a bit more. His face was impossible to see now.

"I've known what I need to do before these meetings became nightly." I adjusted my feet to be slightly away. He leaned off the wall, he was only like a foot or two in distance.

"This will not be discussed. I won't be questioned." He stepped to the side. The bastard was going to leave again. He was next to me when I reached my arm out across his chest to stop him.

"I want answers! This is confusing. You have to have some of a heart in there to want to meet with me even if there is no reason to." I didn't know if it was a friendship or a relationship feeling but one of them was there.

"You are being foolish. Move your arm and let me through." He practically hissed through his teeth. I hope I was making him "upset" in his terms.

"I am not being foolish. We've met everyday for months now. And at least once a week for a few months before that. There was no reason for it to continue that long." I stepped in front of him. My body only inches away from him.

"There is nothing behind this. Even a young child could understand what I am trying to tell you." His body swayed closer about an inch. My heart was pounding. We had never been this close before.

"Riku, if your mind is not in the place it needs to be, we will just meet tomorrow." He reached his hand out and cupped my face. Our mouths were only a few inches apart. I could see the faint pink outline of his lips. They were beautiful.

"I don't want to meet tomorrow. If my questions are continually unanswered then I won't come back." I was being more serious than he realized. I didn't want to be hurt, and that's what he was doing.

"Don't go." It came as a soft whisper. I tensed a bit. This wasn't a normal way he spoke to me.

"Why not?" I had to sound strong. I was finally getting through.

"These meetings are necessary." He glided his thumb across my cheek bone. It was a very tender touch. I leaned my head into his hand without thinking. It was a natural reaction.

"Why are they necessary?" I closed my eyes. I moved a little closer to him. When we both breathed in our chests touched. Electricity flew through my body. I didn't let it show.

"The time I spend with you is different than when I spend it with the others." I could feel his breath on my face so well. It was starting to make my face heat up.

"How is it different?" He tensed now. I could tell I had thrown him off. He was hesitant. I had won the battle. I would find out all I wanted.

I opened my eyes to look at him. Since I couldn't see his face I reached up and pushed his hood off, exposing his beautiful face, eyes, and hair. His eyes met mine.

I don't know what came over me but I moved so quick. I smashed my lips into his. They were more soft than I had imagined. What surprised me the most was he didn't pull away.

It may had been that his hormones had gotten the best of him. Going a long time without human touch. I hadn't had much of it myself. My body pressed completely against his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I soon found mine around his neck. He tilted his head a bit and licked my lower lip. I soft slow lick from one side to the other. I opened my mouth, within a second his tongue was in it.

He brushed his tongue against mine. Blood was rushing to my most sensitive area as the began to play with my tongue. I didn't want him to take over the kiss I had started so I began to mimic his movement.

Minutes had passed by as we continued. I reached my hand up through his hair. Squeezing it in my fist. He had unzipped the front of my cloak and was caressing my sides and back.

This had to be something that I had imagined in my head. Nothing this magnificent could happen in a hell hole like Castle Oblivion. But the moan that escaped his mouth at that point told me otherwise. It was at that point that I realized something was touching my crotch region. His hard on wasn't far from mine.

It became too intense for either of us to handle. He pulled away and took a step back. I saw the small sight of shock, excitement, lust, and fright in his eyes. I began to slowly back away as he straightened himself.

"I must go." He looked into my eyes.

"Xemnas please don't." I reached my hand out to him. His only reply was to put his hood up and turn to leave. I watched as his shadow faded into the darkness. Leaving me with even more unanswered questions.

**A/N: So it was a bit short but I hope you liked it! If you didn't want him to end up with the person I chose, then pick who you want it to be and just put their name there I guess. Ha ha! Review please. I hope this Kingdom Hearts story is more successful than the other. I hope you loved it Stormie!**


End file.
